poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
'Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '''is an upcoming TV series by Daniel Esposito and Sonic876 it will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After the events of [[Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie|''Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: the Movie]] and ''Pooh's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command''. ''Pooh and the gang (Along with Ash and his friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, Tennessee, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip and Dash) reunited with Mac and visits the home every day after school. The show focuses on the escapades experienced by the mischievous Bloo, Mac, and the array of eccentric, colorful characters inhabiting Foster's, and the obstacles with which they are challenged. Episode Guide Season 1 # Pilot (the 100 Acre Avatar League (including Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami), Ash and his friends, and Woody Woodpecker came to Foster's to help Pooh and the gang out much to Rabbit's annoyance) # Store Wars # The Trouble with Scribbles # Busted # Dinner Is Swerved # World Wide Wabbit # Berry Scary # Seeing Red/Phone Home # Who Let the Dogs In? # Adoptcalypse Now # Bloooo Season 2 # Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree # The Big Lablooski # Where There's a Wilt There's a Way/Everyone Knows It's Bendy # Sight for Sore Eyes/Bloo's Brothers # Cookie Dough # Frankie My Dear # Mac Daddy # Squeakerboxxx # Beat with a Schtick # The Sweet Stench of Success # Bye Bye Nerdy # Bloo Done It # My So Called Wife Season 3 # Mac and Frankie's Date (Frankie takes Mac out for a Friday night while Pooh and the others are being concerned that they're dating and decided to follow them.) # Eddie Monster # Hiccy Burp # Camp Keep a Good Mac Down # Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals # Duchess of Wails # Foster's Goes to Europe # Go Goo Go # Crime After Crime # Rabbit's Reasons (Rabbit holds a meeting with Mac, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman about their obsessions with carrots, cookies and Sugar.) # Land of the Flea # A Lost Claus # One False Movie # Setting a President # Room with a Feud # Cuckoo for Coco Cards Season 4 # Challenge of the Super Friends # The Big Picture # Squeeze the Day # Neighbor Pains # Infernal Slumber # I Only Have Surprise for You (Pooh and the others were furious that it was a set up for Mac and quits Foster's and goes back to their homes and Mac calls the deal off) # Where's Mac? (After the events of I Only Have Surprise for You Frankie and the others relieze what they've done to Pooh, Mac and the others and tries to set things right. But they learn that Mac has run away from home.) # Bus the Two of Us # The Big Cheese # Bloo the Boss # Emancipation Complication # Good Wilt Hunting Season 5 # Cheese a Go-Go # The Buck Swaps Here # Say It Isn't Sew # Something Old, Something Bloo # The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power! # Schlock Star # The Bride to Bea # Affair Weather Friends # Ticket to Rod # Nightmare on Wilson Way # Better Off Ed # The Crime Empire in Foster's # Let Your Hare Down Season 6 # Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook # Mondo Coco # Pranks for Nothing # Bloo Tube # Race for Your Life Mac and Bloo # Destination: Imagination # The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To # Bad Dare Day # Read 'Em and Weep # Fools and Regulations # Goodbye to Bloo Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, Tennessee, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, and Dash guest star in this series. * There will be a fan-made pilot of the series where the rest of the 100 Acre Avatar League (including Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami), Ash and his friends, and Woody Woodpecker first came to Foster's. * The show will have alternative episodes replacing a few of the real show's episodes, due to poor reviews. The next show to replace a real show's episode is the upcoming [[Ash Ketchum Meets Doc McStuffins|''Ash Ketchum Meets Doc McStuffins]] (due to one episode of the real Doc McStuffins series containing LGBT-related material). Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sonic876 Category:TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Cartoon Network crossovers